The present invention relates to heat exchangers, in particular the present invention relates to heat exchangers for exchanging heat between an extract air flow and an inlet air flow of a building or the like.
Heat exchangers of the heat wheel are known in the art and it is known to use these types of device, which have a rotating thermal mass with an inlet air flow and an outlet air flow passing through holes or passages in the thermal mass. As it rotates the holes or passages move from the inlet flow area to the outlet flow area and the thermal mass stores energy form the extract air and imparts it to the inlet air. These devices are known to have large disk shaped wheels.
There are a number of problems with these devices that include: lower than ideal efficiency, cross transfer of exhaust air into the inlet air, and size, which results in higher than desirable energy consumption.
Known heat wheel heat exchangers are known for use in total building systems, for example integrated with large air handlers, but are not suited to individual small extract usage, as may be required in a domestic property, for example to meet bathroom extraction requirements.